The Society for Epidemiologic Research (SER) is the largest and oldest epidemiology society in the world with approximately 2000 members, 250 of whom are students. The society has held the same two simple and compelling missions since its founding: (1) foster epidemiologic research, and (2) connect students and new researchers with senior epidemiologists in a meaningful way. As a substantial part of its second main mission, SER has since 1977 continuously sponsored an annual workshop where doctoral-level students working on dissertations interact with senior epidemiologists and other graduate students, with the goal of improving the quality of their research. This 1.5-day in-depth student workshop includes 12 students who meet before the SER annual scientific meeting in June of each year. The workshop's purpose is to provide students with an opportunity to have their dissertation research reviewed, critiqued, and discussed in a supportive and constructive atmosphere by highly respected senior epidemiologists who are productive researchers and who have a variety of epidemiologic, clinical, and methodological expertise. Students enrolled in a doctoral degree program in epidemiology, who are working on any phase of their dissertation, from design to analysis, are eligible to participate in this workshop. Students will also receive training in cancer epidemiology and in the responsible conduct of research. SER endeavors to remove barriers to participation by underrepresented minority students, women, and students in need of family care while participating in the workshop. For twenty-five years the workshop was supported by an NCI-funded R25 award. This application seeks continued support of the SER Student Workshop for an additional five years. No other mechanism exists to provide this type of unique experience to doctoral-level epidemiologists. The workshop is chaired by the President-Elect of SER as a codified aspect of this elected officer's responsibilities. This codification further illustrates the society's commitment to connecting students with senior researchers, and its manifestation of this commitment through the workshop. The workshop will be co-Chaired by Timothy Lash, the PI of this application, who is an established cancer researcher, expert methodologist, and is currently the SER President-Elect. To provide continuity, Dr. Lash will for five years participate in all aspects of planning, organizing, and holding the workshop. He has directed doctoral programs in the US and abroad, has a track record of successfully training cancer epidemiologists, and has had two students receive the SER Student Prize. He is ideally suited to assuring that the SER student workshop continues in its unique role of training doctoral students in cancer epidemiology by providing external insights that shape their research.